Jegran
Jegran is the main antagonist Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Personality Jegran is a cold and unfriendly commander, always sporting a hard expression and rarely shows no sympathy towards others. Attached to the military and to political control, he cares little for people's lives, as shown when the Alexis II loses power and he requests Keiss to rescue him; when the selkie asks after the other passengers, Jegran disregards his concerns, telling him that his pay will not be affected it later turns out that he was the one to killed the other passengers in the first place he only see's all life as food and energy his main goal at first was to force the princess Althea Sol Alfitaria into marrying him just so he can take over the kingdom to the point that he ripped her dress later it turns out his true plans was take over the world and used all living beings as food and energy for him self. Jegran's ruthless nature is further demonstrated when he crystallizes plenty of his own soldiers and kills them and used them as energy with indifference and shows no remorse in shattering Althea's father in front of her. A great believer of destiny and of the Crystal Principle, Jegran's growing power and further hunger for domination cause him to develop a god complex making him believe he is the Principle's chosen one. He puts himself above others, including other Crystal Bearers, because he can create an unlimited supply of crystal energy he also killed blaze saying that he would be more of used to him in death. Jegran is a skilled warrior of high rank in the Lilty Army, wielding a large wing-shaped blade that he can use at close range as a sword, or in long range combat as a projectile weapon. He has the physical strength to take down a monster with his bare hands and great agility, as shown when fighting Keiss and Layle. Jegran is revealed to be a Crystal Bearer with the source of his powers hidden in his right arm, which he covers beneath his monster-shaped gauntlet. The crystals in his arm give Jegran the power of crystallization allowing him to turn anything he wishes into red Crystals he can manipulate at will, distorting the Crystal Principle. After all most being killed by Layla witch later on let him go because Althea Sol Alfitaria thought he could turn her father back to normal he was arrested and then later killed the princess father right in for of her, Jegran shows the full extent of his power, releasing energy waves from his arm that kill multiple soldiers of the royal guard instantly, crystallizing large structures to morph and fuse onto them to use them as armor. After fusing with the Alexis he has complete control of its weapons systems after reshaping it into its robotic form. before the game Jegran was made High Commander by the king of the lilties. From the start, a part of Jegran's master plan was the activation of the military warship Alexis as part of the Lilty King's idea to weaponize crystal power. A freak accident with the Crystal Reactors resulted in Jegran becoming a Crystal Bearer and the king decided to abandon the plan. Jegran turned on the king and covertly crystallized him. He tested the Crystal Reactors that would be fitted onto the Alexis II with a passenger ship until it was attacked by a swarm of monsters. In the ensuing chaos, Jegran is forced to use his powers as a Crystal Bearer to defend the ship. Belle, who had secretly boarded the ship, photographs Jegran's crystallized arm. Amidatelion reclaims the shards of the Yuke Crystal that powered the Crystal Reactor and after a crash-landing outside of Alfitaria, Jegran orders Belle arrested, intending to detain her before she can reveal his secret. Due to Layle's interference Belle escapes. Jegran attempts to capture Amidatelion to reclaim the Yuke Crystal shards but when he turns Blaze into crystal, he notices how a person crystallized with his abilities can be used to power a Crystal Reactor. Jegran arrests the entire Selkie Guild under false pretexts to use them as replacements for the Yuke Crystal shards. Layle frees the selkie prisoners as Jegran pursues Belle and Keiss. Jegran fights Keiss and when Jegran is about to crystallize him, Vaigali comes to the rescue, throwing Keiss out of harm's way and becoming crystallized instead. After an attempt to take out Layle only to rid himself of Amidatelion instead, Jegran learns that his identity as a Crystal Bearer is exposed and is barely arrested after Layle almost crushes him with a gravity increase when he tried to kill Keiss for calling him a criminal. Playing on Princess Althea's intent to restore her father, Jegran pretends to be able heal him. Instead, he reveals his reasons for crystallizing the king before smashing him to pieces; he offers Althea his power to rule the world with. When she refuses, Jegran attempts to crystallize her, only to discover that she, too, is a Crystal Bearer. He takes the Alexis to the skies with Althea as his hostage, intending to use the airship to destroy the Lilty Crystal. When Layle arrives, Jegran declares the Crystal Principle chose him alone to rule the world, and plans to use his powers to become a god and create his own Crystal Principle. While Althea fights the Yuke's spell using her Crystal Bearer powers, Jegran fuses into the Alexis, becoming a colossal entity of great power. Jegran loses to Layle and loses his Crystal Bearer powers. As the Yuke Crystal is restored, Jegran grabs hold of Layle as he falls to his death, intending to take him as well. As they fall, Jegran declares that in the new world there will be no place for Crystal Bearers. Layle survives the fall but Jegran's fate is left ambiguous. Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mutated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cannibals Category:Male Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Magi-Tech Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Propagandists Category:Conspirators Category:Con Artists Category:Stalkers Category:Fearmongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Strategic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Child Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Rapists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Serial Killers Category:Complete Monster